The Sluts
This is part two of 'The Sith Girls.' Jaina Jaina lay on her bed on the ship that was carrying her to Tatooine as she wanted to be Jabba's slut for a bit. She and the other Sith that she had been held captive, trained as a Sith and went around most of the time with (Mara and Leia,) craved sexual interaction, after getting used and loving it when they were slaves and trained to be sithvunder the control of some sith sith lords. Jaina often chose to be Jabba's slut for a while and then going somewhere else before coming back. The others loved being Jabba's sluts as well. This time Jaina was going to be Jabba's slut on her own. She was Jabba's favourite! Jaina got a sudden urge to sexually interact with someone. The only other person on the ship was the pilot, so she got out of bed and walked to the cockpit. Jaina entered the cockpit of the ship and spoke in a sexual voice "I want to sexually interact with you." The pilot responded "Ooooooh. Gladly." So Jaina and the pilot started having sex. Tatooine Jaina walzed off the the ship looking forward to being Jabba's slut. She approached Jabba's palace and was immediately let in. She stepped into the throne room and stopped in front Jabba. "Aaah, my lovely. Come! Lay by me. How long are you going to stay?" Jaina strode onto Jabba's dias and lay down, "I am planning to stay a century as usual." Jabba started stroking her assets smoothly, "Good, I love the time we spend together." Jaina stayed with Jabba, pleasuring him and doing everything else that a slut does for a whole century. Mara Mara loved pleasuring the sith lords. Apart from when she left on missions or to pleasure someone else, she spent all her time at the sith palace, doing everything with the sith and pleasuring them. She was having sex with all of the sith at the moment. Mara is kneeling , pushing her chest outwards and her head up. One sith at a time is pushing his cock up her pussy, several are spraying cum all over her body, several were feeling her breasts and some were twisting/sucking Mara's nipples and she is sucking a sith's cock, the sith sometimes sprayed cum into her mouth. Leia Leia is dancing in the middle of a square one Coruscant. At the end of her shows, Leia invited the crowd to come and do what they liked to her except kill her. This is what she loved to do. She sometimes left coruscant to pleasure other people. Currently, Leia had finished her dance and used the force to open the barriers to let the crowd in. They started to molest her, push their cocks up her pussy, beat her up and sprayed cum at her. It was chaos! Everyone doing what they liked to her and fighting over her. The sluts' decisions The three sluts met up with the Sith Lords together. They were going to ask a question. "We love doing certain jobs. So can we do them pernamently? I love being Jabba's slut and I want to be that pernamently, I want to be his pet; Mara loves pleasuring you and Leia loves dancing naked in public, then being abused sexually and other." "You can do what you love pernamently, you have done all we actually need you to do." "Thank you masters!" Leia and Jaina left to go to where they needed to be to do what they loved doing. Mainly, fucking each other senseless. Emperor Palpatine laughed. "So, the once-respected Leader of the Rebellion does have a weakness! Fucking her lovely daughter!" Leia looked up, and gasped, "Emperor Palpatine! I thought you were..." "Dead?" he said, and she nodded. He said, "Hardly. I anticipated Vader's betrayal, so created a lifelike clone that I controlled from afar. It was the clone that was thrown through the reactor shaft. You are both filthy little whores, and don't deny it!" Jaina said cheerfully, "Of course we are, Your Imperial Majesty, and we enjoy it!" Leia added, "This way, we are free of the heavy burden of responsibility, as contented slave girls"/ The sluts then did what they loved, with the people they loved doing it with forever.